


Alone in Your Bed

by youmakemesoangry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemesoangry/pseuds/youmakemesoangry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam squeezes his eyes tightly shut in horror. How could he forget the unspoken code of roommates: always close the door if you're going to jerk off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in Your Bed

He wakes up on top of the covers and realizes that he barely remembers getting undressed last night before passing out face first into his bed. He had been so tired after a week of shitty sleep and staying at work late to finish editing some videos, that he barely got his t-shirt and jeans off before face planting into his pillow in just his boxer-briefs. 

He shifts against the bed, and moans involuntarily. Apparently he had enough energy to dream up something nice, he thinks, as he shifts into a better position to grind against the bed. He curses and fucks down harder when he realizes just how hard he is. He grabs at his comforter and twists his hips, groaning into his pillow at how good it feels. He’s still loose and warm from sleep, and nothing could feel better at this moment than this. 

He completely focuses on this feeling, the shocking feeling that every thrust shoots through his body. The way his hips give an extra twitch involuntarily at times and cause him to moan and bite at his pillow in order to keep quiet. 

He’s so caught up in this feeling that he doesn’t hear the footsteps outside his door, and he doesn’t hear his door creak open. He doesn’t hear anything outside of his own gasps and moans and the soft squeaking of his bed springs.

He does hear, however, the quick inhale of breath coming from the right side of his bed.

“Um?” Adam freezes mid thrust, and his fingers spasm and tighten their hold on his comforter. He doesn’t lift his head from where he has it smushed against the pillow. He’s trying to calm his heartbeat and his breathing, but he’s so mortified that he doesn’t know what to do.

“I was going to ask if you wanted breakfast, but it looks like you’re a little busy.” Matt’s voice is soft and Adam squeezes his eyes tightly shut in horror. How could he forget the unspoken code of roommates: always close the door if you’re going to jerk off.

Technically he isn’t _jerking off_ so maybe Matt won’t be too pissed.

His hands are loosening their grip, and his dick is a little less interested in the proceedings than it was before. Not completely uninterested, considering it is _Matt_ that is in his room, that walked in on him fucking his mattress. But the embarrassment helps his erection go down some. 

That is, until he hears Matt’s footsteps move not away from his bed, but towards it. He hears the footsteps move around the bottom of his bed until they stop next to the side he is on. He can’t even breath because he thinks he knows where this might be going, but he could also just watch too much porn and Matt could have moved this close to punch him in the head as a reminder to close his damn door. 

He feels warm, calloused hands grip his bare waist where his boxer briefs have ridden down. He gasps and his hips twitch slightly. The grip gets harder, and pushes down, pressing his hips against the bed. Adam grips the comforter hard again, and gasps wetly into his pillow.

“Is this okay, Adam?” Adam opens his mouth to say, yes. Of course this is okay. This is what he’s wanted for years and has been jerking off to. He opens his mouth to say that, but nothing comes out except for a groan when Matt manually moves his hips to thrust against the bed.  
   
He nods furiously against the bed, not wanting Matt to get the wrong idea from his silence and, heaven forbid, stop touching him. He moves with Matt’s hands and, god. Somehow this feels so much better, and he’s a mess of moans and he never wants Matt to stop touching him.

But then he does, and Adam lets out an involuntary whine and stops thrusting. He lifts his head for the first time and watches Matt’s stomach muscles flex as he finishes taking off his shirt. Then he drops his sleep pants, and Adam gulps because Matt is already half hard. Just from putting his hands on Adam and watching him get off.

Matt’s hands go back to Adam’s waist but instead of staying there, the slide up his back, pressing slightly into the muscles. Adam puts his face back into his pillow, leaving a space for himself to breath between the pillow and the bed. 

When Matt’s hands get to his shoulders and rub slightly, Adam feels the bed shift where Matt has put his knee. Then the bed shakes and he feels Matt’s weight settle on his upper thighs and ass and holy shit. Matt’s hard cock is resting on his ass and Adam has to breathe for a few seconds.

“Adam?” He makes a noise that is slightly strangled but he guess is meant to mean a form of affirmation. He’s so fucking turned on. “Are you good?” Adam pushes his ass up against Matt’s cock, and he hears Matt suck in a harsh breath.

Adam lifts slightly off the pillow and gasps for air. He is not going to survive this.

“I’m so fucking good right now, Matt.” Matt lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief and his weight settles heavier onto Adam. It pushes Adam’s cock into the bed, and he thrusts down while Matt compensates above him. 

Then he starts thrusting against Adam’s ass, borderline fucking him while forcing Adam to grind against the bed. Matt uses Adam’s shoulders to balance as he continues to grind down and Adam is sure that this is the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

He’s gasping into the pillow and he can hear Matt’s quiet moans above him. He wants to hear Matt get loud. He hopes this isn’t a one off thing because he wants to make Matt _scream_. For now, though, Matt is pushing groans out of him with each thrust and Adam is barely holding on, hands twisting so hard in his comforter that he’d be worried that he was tearing them if he cared about anything other than how good this feels. 

“Fuck, Matt. Harder, please, I’m so close.” Adam is out of breath, barely able to speak through his pleasure and Matt’s only response is to push down harder on Adam’s shoulders and grind against him hard and fast enough that Adam can hear his headboard starting to hit against the wall. 

Matt’s grip on his shoulders starts to tighten, and his thrusts are coming faster and it’s making Adam fuck the bed in short and fast thrusts and he can only suck in a harsh breath before a groan is punched out of him as he comes. He curses as Matt continues to thrust and Adam fucks the bed through the rest of his orgasm.  


 When he’s come down a little, Matt is still fucking against him, and so he unclenches his hands and braces them against the headboard. Then he starts to push his ass back on everyone of Matt’s thrust until Matt’s cursing and scratching burning lines down Adam’s back as he comes. 

They stay like that for a minute, gasping for air, muscles twitching, and covered in sweat. Matt’s hands twitch where they are now resting near Adam’s waist, and then they squeeze there. He shifts his weight and falls to the side, bouncing on the bed and settling. Adam turns his head and watches Matt watch him as he gets comfortable. 

They study each other’s faces. Adam takes a moment to study the rest of Matt, as well. He drags his eyes down Matt’s body, stopping briefly to take note of the fact that the wet spot on the front of Matt’s boxer briefs is from him, and then drags his eyes back up again. 

“So, um. I could really go for some breakfast now.” Matt studies his face, and then cracks a crooked smile and snorts. He roles off the bed, and Adam watches his ass as he goes.

“Fine. I’ll make some breakfast, and then round two.” Matt turns the corner outside of Adam’s door and Adam has to swallow around his suddenly dry throat.

He jumps up and practically sprints to the kitchen. The quicker they get breakfast made, the quicker Adam can take Matt to bed again.


End file.
